


Take me for all I'm worth

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [82]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rain, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Maybe he shouldn’t have thought too hard about the fact that Yuri was currently at his place, under the shower and naked, and that he had to stay there a while longer if he wanted to avoid the current hurricane that was going on outside.The natural option, of course, would’ve been for Yuya to ask him to sleep over. Had he been Kei or Kota or Dai-chan or Yamada or whomever else, he would’ve done that in the blink of an eye.With Yuri – of course – he couldn’t.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Series: 500themes [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 7





	Take me for all I'm worth

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the prompt "shy" fool you, I completely lost control of Yuya. Because, of course, he lost control of Yuri.   
> Should've gone with Keito, would've been easier.

**Title:** Take me for all I'm worth

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki/Chinen

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 4.645

 **Prompt:**[31\. The winds of change](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [24 – Shy](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version.

As far as dates went, this could’ve ended a different way.

Not better, nor worse, because whilst Yuya could’ve done very well without the rain, the fact that Yuri had accepted his suggestion to take a shower at his place and dry up his clothes before going on pleased him very much.

Still, something felt off, and as hard as Yuya had tried, he hadn’t been able to shake the feeling.

He was currently sitting on his bed, after having promptly put Yuri’s clothes inside the dryer, and was listening to the water running.

Maybe he shouldn’t have thought too hard about the fact that Yuri was currently at his place, under the shower and naked, and that he had to stay there a while longer if he wanted to avoid the current hurricane that was going on outside.

The natural option, of course, would’ve been for Yuya to ask him to sleep over. Had he been Kei or Kota or Dai-chan or Yamada or whomever else, he would’ve done that in the blink of an eye.

With Yuri – of course – he couldn’t.

They hadn’t been going out together all that long.

Well, six weeks. Which wasn’t long at all.

Yuri had been the one to grow closer. Yuri had been the one to let a trail of hints for him to catch. Yuri had been the one to grow tired when he didn’t. Yuri had been the one to first suggest they had dinner together, and it had all begun there.

Now, Yuya was trying to make up for his initial lack of initiative, but there were things he still felt uncomfortable putting in motion.

The rain had been absolutely accidental; there was nothing planned about Yuri being there right now. They had planned a nice dinner together and that was done, so Takaki wasn’t really ready for the shift in the programming.

He had wondered, often, how in the hell he and Yuri were ever going to have sex.

He was in no rush; he could live without it, no matter how bad he wanted to touch him, to feel him like that, to reach that new step in their relationship, something to make it final.

The real reason why he thought about it, _constantly,_ was that he had no idea whatsoever as to how initiate it.

All the times he had had sex had been natural – sometimes even too much; he had either being drunk or too caught in the moment to realize what was going on, but it had never happen to him to want it so much and to be so afraid to... well, screw it.

He tried to think about something to say or do while Yuri showered, but when he couldn’t hear the water anymore his mind was still completely blank.

He cursed, and rushed to stand up, turning around to pretend to be incredibly interested in the building in front of his own when he heard Yuri get out of the bathroom.

“I definitely needed it.” was the first thing the younger said, the satisfaction clear in his voice. “I'm sorry I took advantage of your shower, but I could’ve frozen to death on my way home. This was much better.”

Yuya turned around instinctively, but then rushed back into position.

He chuckled nervously, whilst every fibre in his body screamed ‘idiot’ at him.

“You didn’t take advantage of anything. I care about your health more than you do, trust me.” he said, torturing his lips with his fingernails. “It’s going to take a while for your clothes to dry. Those on the bed are for you. I… well, they’re way larger than your size, I'm sorry. I didn’t know what...”

He stopped abruptly when he felt Yuri’s arms wrap around his hips. Even through his own clothes, he could feel the warmth of the younger’s skin, and it didn’t help. At all.

“It’s fine, Yuya.” Yuri reassured him. “I think you’re so much taller than me that I can just wear sweatshirt and use it as a dress.” he let go of Yuya, going toward the bed. “You’re a perfect host, don’t sweat it.” he then mocked the elder, who closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

He waited for a while, just to really make sure, and when he turned around Chinen had already worn said sweatshirt.

Okay. So, maybe he wasn’t _completely_ fine with living without sex, after all.

“It’s almost humiliating how it fits me.” Yuri commented wincing, but from the way he looked at himself Yuya didn’t believe he actually thought that.

“Well, ‘humiliating’ wasn’t what I had in mind.” he couldn’t avoid saying, getting closer to him almost as if he was scared. He leant down and kissed him, then, because he needed it, because he needed to vent the frustration and anxiety he felt, and he couldn’t think about anything better than Yuri’s mouth for it.

He took his face in his hands, deepening the kiss, holding him tight against himself as he let it go on and on, almost wishing it didn’t have to end.

But, of course, it did.

Yuri pulled away chuckling, and then threw him a funny look.

“Yuya... are you okay?” he asked, tilting his head. “You’ve been weird since we’ve gotten home. Really, I'm sorry I stayed, but you offered and I thought... you don’t even have to take me home, I can take the underground. I don’t think it’s raining as hard as before.”

Yuya sighed and groaned, unable to help it.

He knew he was bound to get through the wrong message.

“You don’t...” he shook his head. “Of course I offered, Yuri. You were drenched and I wasn’t going to get all the way to your place before getting something dry on you. And you don’t have to take any train or something, I...” he paused, breathing deeply and trying to calm himself down. He could do this. “I can take you home whenever you want to. But, if you want alternatives... you could also stay the night.” he managed to say, willing himself not to blush. Or scream. Or let on how actually nervous he felt right now.

The look on Yuri’s face hearing that was weird. He seemed intrigued, somehow, even though he was still clearly confused by the elder’s attitude.

“I’d like to stay.” he said, slowly. “But I don’t want you to feel forced to ask me. I know you’d be polite enough to ask even if it’d bother you, so...”

Yuya laughed at that, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t forcing myself, trust me. I kind of _want_ you to stay.”

And now Yuri’s expression was very clear. And very interested.

“Well, then. I suppose it would be rude of me to decline.” he said, smirking. He tiptoed, giving him another kiss. “I’d be happy to stay, Yuya. If you can lend me the sweatshirt to use as pyjama. It feels weirdly comfortable.”

It wasn’t too comfortable for Yuya to look at him wearing it, but he didn’t deem necessary to let him know that.

“You can have whatever you want.” he said, pretty stupidly, making the younger chuckle.

“Don’t tease. I might just take you up on that.” he joked, shaking his head and slowly walking away from him, going toward the bed. “So? That’s the first time I spend the night here, we should do something nice. Do you have any suggestion?”

 _Kami-sama_ , there was no way he wasn’t doing this on purpose. But, also, Yuya had no way of knowing for sure he was, which made it all much more complicated.

“On the way here you said you were worn-out.” he pointed out, shifting his weight uncomfortable, as he kept at a safe distance from him.

“Yeah, I guess I was.” Yuri shrugged, sitting down on the mattress. “But the shower recharged me a little. I have some autonomy now, if you want to take advantage of that.”

Better and better.

He needed to find a way to stir the conversation toward a safer place, or he was definitely going to self-combust.

“We should think about something to do whilst I make the couch.” he suggested, walking toward the closet to search for a spare duvet he was sure he had.

There was only silence following his words, and when he noticed he turned around to look at Yuri, seeing him frown.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned, forgetting for a moment the way he felt and joining him, sitting on the bed.

“Couch?” was all Yuri said, looking straight into his eyes, apparently annoyed.

“Oh. I meant for me. Don’t worry, I'm not so rude that I won’t give up my bed.” Yuya rushed to assure him. But it seemed like that wasn’t the problem.

Yuri stood up quickly, turning his back at him and bringing his hands to the sides of his head, massaging them slowly.

“Perhaps this is a bad idea. I should really go home.” he murmured, making as to leave the room.

Yuya panicked, but luckily reacted quick enough to stop him, grabbing his wrist.

“Why? What happened, I...” he started saying, but since he didn’t know how to go on, he waited for Yuri to explain.

The younger wriggled out of his hold, but instead of insisting on leaving he turned around again, looking intently at him.

“Yuya, let me ask you something.” he said, firm. “Let’s say you go out with Ryosuke, a downpour catches you and you invite him to spend the night here. How would the sleeping arrangement work?”

Yuya goggled, surprised at the question, but did his best to answer.

“I... well, I guess I would give my bed to him too. Seems the polite thing to do, I’d still go on the couch.” he said, confused.

Yuri sighed, a sad smirk on his face.

“Good. That seems reasonable.” he took a step closer to him, tilting his head to a side. “Are you in a relationship with Ryosuke?” he asked then, his eyes never leaving the elder.

“Are you kidding me?” Yuya replied instinctively, still lost. “Of course I'm not, why would you...”

“Then” Yuri went on, without letting him rant freely as he had meant to do. “Why do the both of us get the same treatment? As opposed to you and Ryosuke, apparently you and I _are_ in a relationship. Unless I’ve misunderstood the meaning of your tongue in my mouth these past few weeks.”

Oh.

Well, it was clear enough now.

Also, humiliating enough to make Yuya feel as a dumb and clueless teenager.

“Do you want us to sleep together?” he asked, slowly, throwing a quick glance at the bed behind them.

“Don’t make me say ‘duh’, please.” Yuri said gritting his teeth. “Of course, if you want to. But I must say, if you don’t want to share a bed with me, there’s something wrong at the very basis of this relationship.”

Yuya counted to ten in his head, to prevent himself from screaming.

Much good that did him.

“ _Of course_ I want to share a bed with you.” he said, his voice deeply altered. He breathed heavily, but that didn’t work either. “What do you think, Yuri, that I'm made of stone? It’s obvious I want to sleep with you, that... well, I don’t mean... no of course I mean like that, but...” he stopped altogether, sitting back on the mattress and lowering his eyes, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down.

Yuri sat next to him, patting condescendingly on his shoulder.

“Now _I’m_ confused, Yuu.” he told him, his voice partially amused. “Do you want to sleep with me or not? And to avoid any misunderstanding, I'm not talking about closing your eyes and snoring. I'm talking about taking our clothes off and having some good old sex.”

Yuya was sure Yuri could’ve handled the whole relationship on his own. Had their roles been slightly different, he would’ve been content being something like his trophy wife and let him take all his decisions instead of him.

He turned to look at him, blushing.

“Do you?” he managed to ask, awkwardly.

Yuri laughed, shrugging.

“I'm not made of stone either, am I?” he said, affectionately.

“I know. I just thought... I don’t know. I was supposed to make the first move, right? And I never know when’re the right moment, if there even is one. I didn’t want to make you feel pressured, in case you thought it was still too soon. Or something.”

Yuri frowned, thoughtful.

“Yuya...” he said, patiently. “You do know I actually have had sex before, right?”

Yuya took the hit, unable to mask a wince.

“I _didn’t_ know. But, well. I imagined.”

Yuri had a complete change of attitude. He leant back, shifting his weight on his hands as he threw his a sultry look.

“You did, uh?” he asked with a cocky grin. And Yuya took that as well, because he deserved it.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” he replied, flat. He sighed then, daring to reach out to caress the side of his face. “I'm not cut out to initiate stuff, Yuri. I'm sorry I am like this, but I'm afraid that the next time you think we should do something, you have to tell me. Loud, if possible.”

Yuri sat back straight, then got closer to him, and proceeded incredibly slowly to straddle his lap, his eyes still fixated in Yuya’s.

“Can’t be too loud, it’s late.” he said, smirking. “Takaki Yuya, if you will, I would very much love to have sex with you tonight. In this bed. Or on any other suitable surface of the house, I can’t choose that as well.”

Yuya closed his eyes for a moment, before realizing he didn’t have to control himself anymore. That, at the very least, made him feel a little better.

“I would love to.” he replied, weirdly formal. “And I’d feel safer taking the bed. For now.” he added, managing to smirk even.

“Well then.” Yuri murmured, moving forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I'm already half-naked. What do you say we take care of you next?” he said, and stated undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Yuya closed his eyes again, flustered.

“It won’t come as a surprise to you to find out I'm not that confident about my looks. Nor am I as shameless as someone.” he pointed out, his hands now on Yuri’s naked thighs.

The younger chuckled, leaning into the touch.

“You know, even before we were together, I never cared much for the way you see yourself. I’ve always found you beautiful.” he let him now, taking his shirt off and lingering for a moment, just looking. “Besides, I won’t lie: I might’ve caught a peek under the showers.” he said, biting his lower lip to try and hide a mischievous look on his face.

Yuya let that slide, because he couldn’t really get much more self-conscious than this.

He kissed him, just for the sake of shutting him up. As he went on, anyway, as Yuri’s hands moved to caress his naked back, he got so lost into it that he forgot about everything else entirely.

So he dared a little. He let his hands slide up his thighs, just to realize he wasn’t meeting any further layer of clothing. He pulled away with a small gasp.

“You’re not...” he said, opening his eyes wide, whilst the younger chuckled and finally blushed a little.

“Well, I told you I was completely drenched. So I tossed my underwear in the dryer too.” he admitted, shrugging. “We’re close enough to have sex, but I don’t think we’ve quite reached the point where we can share pants, Yuuyan.”

Takaki reacted to that the only way he could. He grabbed a firm hold of his hips and threw him against the couch, getting on top of him as he kept kissing him, hard.

“You’re unbelievable.” he hissed, unable to help the twitch of his hips.

“And you’re _hard_.” Yuri replied, moaning a little. “Aren’t you tired of playing games yet?” he challenged, but then instead of waiting for Yuya to do something he pulled up, pushing on him so that he could move. He then knelt on the mattress, leaving Yuya sitting on it, unable to tear his eyes from him.

Takaki let him do as he pleased, for a while; he let him watch – despite how uncomfortable it made him feel –, he let him bring his hands to his belt and undo it, he let him lower his slacks until he was left only with his underwear on.

But after that Yuri dived right in, licking a stripe right against the fabric on top of his very hard shaft, and Yuya instinctively tried to pull away, looking as if he was scared of him.

“My imagination didn’t go that far.” was the first thing he said to him, shrugging and looking a little embarrassed as he took note of the annoyed look on the younger’s face.

“You’re a weird adult.” Yuri informed him, crossing his arms. “Fine. I think my actions spoke very loud on their own, but as per our previous agreement, I’ll just tell you: I want to suck your cock, Yuya. I’d like that very much, and I'm sure that if you let me, you’ll like that too.”

No doubt about that.

“I'm not like this, I swear.” he told him, still trying to buy himself some time. “I’ve _never_ been like this before. Usually I...”

“I really don’t want to listen how proactive you’ve been with your past conquests.” Yuri interrupted. “But I might be interested in the reason why you’re not with me.”

Yuya shrugged. Surprisingly, he had an easy answer to that.

“Because you matter.” he said, simply. “And I feel like this needs to be perfect, and it’s already far from it, and...” once again, Yuri rushed to interrupt his train of thoughts. Luckily for both.

“What about that?” he said, and now he was smiling. “Do you think that I’ll walk out that door thinking less of you if you don’t make me see stars tonight?” he chuckled, fondly. “I’ve known you for fifteen years, Yuya. For fifteen years I’ve known you can be an idiot when you want to, and that hasn’t stopped me from being here tonight.” he sighed, exasperated. “I'm not like this either, you know? I'm not one to take the initiative, especially not in bed. And if I do now is just because...” he smirked. “Because you matter. And I'm sure that I can’t get it wrong, because of it.”

There was a million things Yuya wanted to answer, but he said none.

Instead, he laid back down on the bed, closing his eyes and waiting, until Chinen felt sure enough he wasn’t going to stop him again and went back to business.

As soon as he had freed him from the last of his clothes and his mouth had made direct contact with his cock, Yuya was already close to be done with it.

He brought his hand to his mouth to bite hard onto it, and forced himself not to look down, sure he was never going to survive the sight of Chinen Yuri, _his_ Yuri, going down on him like that.

Feeling the way he took him, as far as he could possibly go, it was very hard for Yuya to pretend he had never done this; he tried not to think about it, and to focus only on the present, on the fact that he was now there doing this for you, and that he was making him feel as if he had completely lost his mind for how good it was.

It couldn’t last, if he wanted this to last. The next time he pulled up, he made sure to push him gently off before opening his eyes.

“Sorry.” he said. “I thought you wanted to go all the way.” he said, hoping it was enough of an explanation for the younger.

By the smug look on his face, it was.

“I'm sorry, I should’ve half-assed it.” he joked, kneeling and looking around, suddenly practical. “Please, tell that your imagination led you as far as to keep lube around.”

Yuya cleared his throat, as he turned all the colours of the spectrum before pointing at his nightstand.

Yuri fished a tube out of the drawing and threw it at him, settling down comfortably on the pillows as he waited for Yuya to join him.

The elder took advantage of the current position to look at him, even though it didn’t help his case.

He was beautiful. More beautiful than he had ever seen him, more beautiful than _anyone_ he had ever seen, and he just couldn’t wait to...

“Whatever you’re thinking about, Yuu.” Yuri said, shaking his head. “It’s the endorphins. It’s going to pass as soon as we get this done.”

“Allow me to disagree.” Yuya replied, smiling, as he settled between the younger’s legs. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just get something in me before I get antsy.”

Yuya would’ve scolded him for the complete lack of romanticism, hadn’t he been very eager to... well, to get something in him.

After pouring a generous amount of lube in his hand, he started teasing the younger’s rim, enjoying the way he felt it twitch as Yuri groaned. He let it go on for a while, wanting to tease him as he had been teased, before letting one finger slip inside.

“Been a while?” he asked, trying not to sound as if he was mocking him, when he saw Yuri wince.

“Enough.” Yuri replied, pushing against the intrusion. “Feel like a virgin all over again, if the thought helps you.”

Yuya laughed, sincerely, as he grew closer to kiss him, the finger moving restlessly.

“Won’t surprise you to know it does.” he said, and just like that he let another finger join the first; after moving them for a while he started scissoring them, being careful to the expression on the younger’s face, in case it proved to be too much.

It didn’t, of course. Yuri writhed and moaned, and moved against him as if he wanted more and more, despite knowing it was going to hurt like hell if Yuya didn’t do this properly.

Lucky for him, Yuya cared for his well-being enough to do a thorough job.

With three fingers knuckle-deep inside of him he met all of the resistance he could deal with, and worked through it for the longest while as he watched Yuri almost in awe, taking in the wantonness on his face, the way he groaned, alternating curses and praises all for him, until Yuya decided he had taken enough.

He let the fingers slip outside and got between his legs, pushing his hips forward to let him feel it but without going in yet.

“I suppose that with all of your sexual prowess, this is too vanilla for you.” he joked, leaning down to kiss him briefly.

“It’s going to have to do. We’ll just take it in steps, I wouldn’t want to scar you.” he brought his hands around his neck, pulling himself up to kiss him as well, and it was far from innocent or nice. “Just do it, Yuya. Just get inside of me, now. I’ve waited enough.”

The argument was convincing enough, and just like that Yuya started pushing inside.

It was then, the moment he breached him, the moment he felt wrapped inside that tight heat, that everything finally felt alright.

He wasn’t insecure anymore, he didn’t wonder whether he was doing this right: of course he was, nothing that felt _so_ good could possibly ever be wrong.

He inched inside slowly, stopping only once he had bottomed out. He took some time to breath and to let Yuri do the same, wishing he would open his eyes to look inside of them, to see if he was alright. 

He did, after a while. And he was. More than alright.

“Feels wonderful, Yuu.” Yuri told him, and even though Yuya knew it wasn’t like him, that it was for his sake only, he appreciated the gesture and let it spur him on.

He started thrusting inside of him, and once he did he knew there was no way he could stop. 

He could do this; he _had_ done this, even though this felt nothing like what he had experimented before.

Yuya worked himself through the heat, stretching Yuri as he went, carefully kissing all of the skin he could reach to make him feel overwhelmed, enjoying immensely the way he seemed to have lost all his of his confidence and smugness, leaving room only to sheer want.

“Yuu... Yuu, I need to...” and before he could complete his sentence Yuya’s hand was around his cock, stroking him as fast as he could while he kept driving inside of him, hitting something good there, something which made Yuri twitch and tighten around him, and that in the next minute caused him to arch his back, clench his eyes and come, beautifully and so, so hard.

Yuya should’ve stopped, should’ve let him bask in it, should’ve made sure he was okay, but he just couldn’t. He kept thrusting, tasting the release on the tip of his tongue, and when Yuri recovered enough to grab his face and kiss him, it was all the push he needed to get over the edge and come, biting on the younger’s lower lip hard as he stilled and emptied himself inside of him, feeling at complete peace with himself, with the world. With Yuri.

He had to appeal to all of his self-control to pull away – slowly – and collapse next to him instead of directly on top of him.

Yuri, anyway, didn’t seem to appreciate the distance; he rolled toward him until he was on top of him, and stopped whining only once Yuya had wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

“You look so tame after having come.” Yuya told him, chuckling. “I should take note of that.”

Yuri groaned, struggling to pull his head up.

“Not always.” he informed him. “Only when it was really good.” he admitted, his smile strangely shy.

Yuya felt like a teenager again; it felt as if something had changed now, and as if that wind of change was going to lead them into the right direction, on a path that they were always going to follow together.

Still, he knew better than to express any of that out loud.

“I'm glad it rained.” he said, instead. “And I'm glad you’re you. And that you always know what’s the right thing for us.”

Yuri sighed and laid his head back down on his chest, pressing a soft kiss on Yuya’s skin.

“I know it’s the endorphins and all.” he said, his eyes now closed. “But it has a nice ring to it. Us. It sounds different now, doesn’t it?”

Yuya knew that – once down from his high – Yuri was going to regret saying that, but for now the elder took it as a win.

“Get used to it.” he told him, raising his head to kiss the top of his head. “You’re going to hear a lot of that, from now on.”

“Sex makes you stupid, Yuuyan.” Yuri told him, slurring a little, his voice thick with sleep now.

Yuya waited for a while, and soon enough he knew Yuri had fallen asleep, just like that.

“It’s not sex.” he murmured. “It’s always been you, Yuri.”

And even though he was sure he couldn’t have heard that, the smile that appeared on the younger’s face felt like the most beautiful thing he had seen all night.


End file.
